Cloaker (PAYDAY: The Heist)
The Cloaker is a special unit who has great agility and can instantly incapacitate a player with his melee attack. He wields a Compact-5 sub-machine gun and wears dark blue attire, night vision goggles and a gas mask. Behavior The Cloaker moves fast, often rolls laterally, and can briefly run on walls. When close enough, he may decide to charge his target and unleash a kick that instantly incapacitates the victim. If no crewmates are nearby after the melee attack, then the Cloaker will beat his victim with a nightstick (although this is purely aesthetic). The Cloaker cannot kick AI-controlled crew members and will cuff them instead. The Cloaker often spawns in groups of three, or drops in with large groups of SWAT and Heavy SWAT. He is especially dangerous when behind smoke grenades and around corners. The Cloaker sometimes comes out of vents and holes in the ceiling. Strategy At a distance, the Cloaker is less dangerous and can be distinguished by the green glow on his goggles. However, he can close the distance quickly by sprinting. In close distance, the green glow will disappear, making them easily be mistaken as blue SWAT or heavy SWAT, player must distinguish them by their goggles as welll as using shout out command. When the player sees a Cloaker sprinting towards them, which usually means the Cloaker is about to kick the player, it is advised that they open fire on him immediately and backpedal if the Cloaker gets too close. The player cannot escape a sprinting Cloaker without sprinting as well; however, trying to outrun a Cloaker is not advised because he may never give up the chase until you are down. Shotguns are quite effective against a Cloaker since they are powerful enough to make one stagger backwards, delaying his attack. It is also possible to continously melee a Cloaker to keep him stunned if player can approach one out of his sight, however this is not advised as they often appear in groups. If a group of Cloakers appear right in front of player, sprint back, and attack once you gain enough distance. Although a Cloaker has a cooldown after performing a takedown, it is vital for the victim to shout out his location to others. A group of Cloakers, or sometimes even a single Cloaker has a chance to takedown the entire crew if not paying attention. If you noticed that a Cloaker takedown one of your teammate, check your back immidiately, then either kill the Cloaker first or have a third teammate watch your back when helping the victim up. When deploying, Cloakers also has a tendency to enter a structure by vents, so avoid standing right under a vent or placing your back to a vent on the wall. Cloakers are also capable to perform some stunt to ambush player, such as crawling under vehicles, or a brief wall-running. Trivia * Incapacitation by the Cloaker's takedown does not count as bleedout, and therefore does not exclude the "Bulletproof" challenges. In No Mercy, the takedown will also never break players' virus vial. * When the player gets incapacitated, the screen's borders sometimes flashes blue, simulating a "shock." * Since Patch 13 with the addition of the Wolf Pack DLC, Cloakers have become much more aggressive, chasing after players that are much farther and are more dedicated when chasing their targets. * Wolf's quotes for Cloakers often include warning to his teammates for more Cloakers. Category:Special enemies